TARUHAN
by airi rizka3
Summary: Sebentar lagi hari Valentine tiba yang artinya Muse akan mengeluarkan single terbaru mereka yang bertemakan valentine. Di ruang ganti Eli sendirian di sana sibuk memakai baju yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk pengambilan gambar single Muse. Tiba-tiba Nozomi masuk dan membuat Eli kaget setengah mati.


TARUHAN

by airi rizka

baru masukin cerita pertama di sini... jadi jika ada sesuatu yang aneh... atau miss... tolong maafkan T^T selain itu, saya termasuk pemula dalam menulis cerita jadi mohon kritik dan komentarnya :3

* * *

Sebentar lagi hari Valentine tiba yang artinya Muse akan mengeluarkan single terbaru mereka yang bertemakan valentine. Judulnya adalah Mo Gyutto 'Love' de Sekkinchuu! Dengan panggung yang bertaburan warna pink dan berbagai hiasan, mereka akan menari dan menyanyi dengan memakai seragam maid.

Di ruang ganti dimana banyak sekali loker berbentuk persegi panjang yang berdiri tersusun rapi, Eli sendirian di sana sibuk memakai baju yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk pengambilan gambar single Muse.

"Maid ya..." katanya sambil menghela napas setelah memakai baju itu.

"Mereka bilang maid itu manis. Tapi tak harus maid juga seragamnya. Di tambah lagi apa benar seperti ini pakainya ya?"

Eli terus melihat ke arah cermin yang memperlihatkan dirinya dalam balutan seragam maid yang seksi. Kemudian dia mencoba melakukan beberapa gerakan tarian yang nanti akan ditarikannya.

Tiba-tiba Nozomi masuk dan membuat Eli kaget setengah mati.

"Nozomi! Ketuk pintunya dulu!" bentak Eli yang hanya mendapat cengiran dari Nozomi.

"Hmm..." gumam Nozomi seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Eli dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan wajah serius.

"Jangan melihatku dengan wajah seperti itu," perintah Eli kemudian berjalan ke lokernya. Satu per satu, Eli masukkan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam lokernya.

Setelah selesai memasukkan semua barangnya, Eli membalikkan badannya dan dengan gerakan tak diduga, Nozomi memegang rambut Eli dengan hati-hati seperti memegang barang berharga.

"A—" Eli hendak meronta tapi Nozomi mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Eli seraya berkata, "Kau diam sebentar ya. Biar kurapikan untukmu."

Eli menurut dan langsung diam sesaat. Nozomi tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Eli. Dengan berjinjit, Nozomi mulai sibuk membetulkan posisi pita Eli yang agak miring. Nozomi tak sadar bahwa Eli berusaha untuk memalingkan mukanya dari dada Nozomi yang hampir menutupi seluruh mukanya. Aroma manis dari parfum yang dipakai Nozomi tercium dari tubuhnya, membuat wajah Eli memerah. Eli menutup matanya erat-erat, kedua tangannya mengepal, tubuhnya kaku dan menegang. Jantungnya terus berdetak dengan cepat seakan hendak meledak.

Dengan cepat, Nozomi membetulkan membetulkan letak bando, pita di pinggangnya Eli, rok, dan posisi apronnya Eli.

"Sudah selesai," kata Nozomi sambil berbisik di telinga kanannya Eli dengan nada menggoda.

Eli kaget dan menutup telinganya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. "Terima kasih," katanya seraya memalingkan muka supaya wajah merahnya tak terlihat oleh Nozomi.

"Kau bilang apa?" goda Nozomi.

"Aku bilang... terima kasih..." jawab Eli dengan nada lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Ekspresi nakal terlihat di wajah Nozomi.

"Kenapa mukamu merah sekali, Elichi?" tanya Nozomi kemudian.

"Jangan-jangan..." Nada suara Nozomi berubah khawatir dan tiba-tiba dia melompat memeluk Eli. Eli tentu saja kaget dengan gerakan Nozomi.

"No..." Lagi-lagi Nozomi mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Eli, membuat Eli tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Sambil berjinjit, Nozomi mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Eli kemudian berkata dengan nada menggoda, "Mau melanjutkannya?"

Eli menatap ke arah Nozomi dengan pandangan tak percaya, sementara Nozomi hanya memasang senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Bercanda kok~" kata Nozomi santai kemudian diiringi Nico dan Rin yang muncul dari balik loker. Masing-masing membawa handycam. Maki, Kotori, Umi yang wajahnya merah dan Hanayo muncul dari balik pintu. Yang tak kelihatan hanya Honoka seorang.

"Kalian..." Eli bingung melihat mereka semua datang terutama Nico dan Rin yang masing-masing membawa handycam.

"Apa yang kalian..." Sebelum Eli sempat meneruskan perkataannya, Nozomi memotongnya dengan teriak, "Aku menang!"

Eli tentu saja tambah kebingungan melihat reaksinya Nozomi yang senang sekali.

"Hari ini makan malamnya yakiniku~ yakiniku~ yakiniku~" kata Nozomi kemudian sebelum akhirnya mengubah semua lirik dari "Mo Gyutto 'Love' de Sekkinchuu!" Dengan satu kata "yakiniku"

Rin menghela napas seraya berkata "Kita kalah deh nya~"

"Benar-benar deh. Kalau sudah yakiniku apapun akan dilakukannya," kata Nico.

Eli masih tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia memandang ke arah Umi yang wajahnya masih merah, Kotori dan Hanayo dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Hari ini Nozomi-chan mengajak bertaruh jika dia bisa membuat adegan mesra dengan Elichi, makan malamnya yakiniku," jawab Hanayo menjelaskan situasinya.

"Lalu Nico dan Rin bertugas merekam adegan itu dengan bersembunyi di balik loker. Karena hanya mereka yang muat di dalam sana," jelas Umi sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Dan karena dia berhasil melakukannya, makan malam hari ini yakiniku," kata Kotori.

Eli memandang mereka bertiga dengan pandangan kosong. Sepertinya dia berusaha keras mencerna penjelasan mereka bertiga.

"Ah satu hal lagi. Kami minta para staff untuk memasang kamera di sana, sana dan sana," kata Kotori, menunjuk ke arah cermin dan setiap sisi dinding yang menghadap ke arah tempat dia berdiri.

"Sementara aku, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, Honoka-chan menyaksikan kalian berdua dari ruang pengawas," kata Hanayo.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian berempat melihat kami berdua dari ruang pengawas?" tanya Eli yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Hanayo, Kotori, dan Umi.

"Kalian sangat mesra sekali..." kata Umi dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Kalau gitu kalian juga lihat aku yang sedang ganti baju donk!" kata Eli dengan suara agak keras yang lagi-lagi mendapat anggukan kepala dari mereka bertiga.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Sekarang Honoka sedang minta ke produser agar memasukkan adegan mesra kalian ke dalam video klipnya," kata Kotori.

Eli tentu saja langsung berteriak, "Apa!?"

Kemudian dia menyeret baju bagian punggung Nozomi untuk menemui produser untuk memohon agar adegan tersebut tak dipakai. Nozomi meronta tak mau, tapi Eli terus menyeretnya hingga akhirnya Nozomi dan Eli memohon ke produser agar adegan tersebut tak dimasukkan ke dalam video klip. Untungnya pak produser pun menyetujui permohonan tersebut.

* * *

—THE END—


End file.
